Ne cours pas, Ne te cache pas
by mino012
Summary: Traduction
1. Chapter 1

Ne cours pas, ne te cache pas.

Traduction d'une fic de zebraboymon

Quand des marchands d'armes kidnappe Kono, Steve décide de les poursuivre.

Danny, Chin et Steve se sont arretes à l'ombre de la falaise pour discuter d'une stratégie.

" Les gars, nous allons avoir besoin d'aide, maintenant que nous savons combien ils sont, nous devons faire appel au gouverneur pour les renforts. Tous les deux vous aller retourner sur la route pour appeller le gouverneur demander des hélicoptères et des voitures tout terrains. Moi je vais continuer à suivre les marchands d'armes à pied.

Chin se leva.

" C'est ma cousine, Steve, je ne vais pas la laisser avec eux, qui s'est se qu'ils pourraient lui faire pendant ce temps."

Ils ont suivi les hommes qui ont pris Kono en ottage au cours d'une opération qui a mal tourné. Steve se sentait coupable de la mise en danger de Kono, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il reparte vers la route, il n'y avait que lui qui soit capable de rattraper les hommes dans la jungle. Danny l'aurait ralenti et il préférait que Chin reste avec Danny.

" Je vais la retrouver, je te promets Chin, mais j'ai besoin que tu ailles appeller les renforts, je vais suivre ses hommes et sortir Kono de làs dès que je peux il faut que tu me fasse confiance d'accord? "

La dispute s'est poursuivie pendant encore 5 minutes jusqu'à ce que Danny se lève et commence à pousser Chin vers la route.

" Crois moi, ces hommes vont se faire tirer dessus s'il ne font pas se que Steve leur dit. Il vas sauver Kono. Je le sais, c'est une sorte de génie de la furtivité. Plus vite nous serons partis, plus vite il pourra la sortir de là et la mettre à l'abri et nous pourrons arrêter ces mecs.

Steve les regardait alors qu'ils commencent à repartir vers la route. Il commence à courrir en suivant la traces des marchands d'armes. Une seule pensée dans sa tête courrir toujours plus vite, il sait que Kono est une lionne, mais elle ne pourras pas se défendre bien longtemps face à ses hommes qui pourraient la torturer ou la violer.

Il faisait nuit quand il les as finalement repérés, ils avaient faits un petit feu, ils ne devaient pas savoir qu'ils étaient suivis. Pensent ils vraiment que Kono à agis seule? Il s'accroupit dans les buissons et la cherche du regard. Il l'a repère finalement ligoté à un arbre, la tête baisser, ses cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. Un des hommes s'approche d'elle et lui donne un coup de pieds dans les jambes. Kono relève la tête vers l'homme et Steve perd son souffle quand il voit son visage. Elle à une coupure sous un oeil des contusions sur tous le visage et un oeil enflé. Ils l'avaient drolement amochés mais elle continue à se défendre.

L'homme se pencha sur le visage de Kono et lui tire les cheveux " Tu m'as vraiment énervé chérie et je vais te donner une leçon."

Kono crache au visage de l'homme, les autres commence à se moquer de lui, il s'énerve lui met une gifle et commence à lui donner des coups de plus en plus fort dans l'estomac.

"Hey mec, stop sinon tout à l'heure on ne pourras pas se faire plaisir avec elle."

"Ouais, ouais d'accord."

Les hommes ont commencés à se coucher. Steve regarde Kono toujours ligottée à l'arbre elle avait replié ses genoux sous sa poitrine et elle posa sa tête dessus. Le coeur de Steve lui fait mal de voir Kono si affaiblit et de ne pas pouvoir prendre soin d'elle. Il sait qu'il doit la sortir de là tout de suite avant que les hommes n'arrivent à leurs fin et la brise.

Au bout d'une demi heure il commence à entendre les ronflements dans le camps. Il contourne les hommes endormis et se mets à genoux derrière l'arbre ou est Kono et commence à couper la corde avec son couteau. Quand enfin la corde lache il lui prend la main et en silence il finit par la serrer dans ses bras. Il s'accroupit à son niveau et commence à partir loin du camps. Quand ils sont assez loin pour ne pas être entendus, ils s'arretent et Steve la reprend dans ses bras en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

" Tu vas bien?"

Elle hoche la tête " Je ne pense pas que mes côtes soient cassés mais elles me font vraiment mal."

"Ils ne t'ont pas ..."

"Non, ils avaient prévus de le faire mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps."

" Peux tu courrir, il faut qu'on s'éloignent le plus possible?"

"Oui."

"D'accord, je pense que notre meilleur chance est de monter, en espérant que Danny et Chin reviennent vites avec des hélicoptères. Allons y."

Ils ont commencés à courrir lentement. Kono est heureuse qu'il fasse nuit, sinon Steve remarquerait combien elle à mal. Ils courraient depuis plus d'une heure quand elle à commencer à avoir du mal à respirer, ses côtes et sa tête lui faisaient mal et la coupure sous son oeuil l'a géner.

Steve avait décider de suivre le côté gauche de la colline, ils montaients, en passant par un chemin difficile pour empêcher le groupe de les suivre. Il voulait partir aussi loin que possible du groupe dans l'espoir qu'ils continuent leur mission et n'essayent pas de retrouver Kono. Il est à peu près sur qu'ils vont penser qu'elle s'est perdue dans la jungle, mais ils pourraient essayer de la retrouver plus tard, en espérant que Danny et Chin soient revenus avec les renforts. Il espérait juste pouvoir garder Kono en sécurité jusque là. Ses pensées sont retournés vers le camp et comment l'homme avait traité Kono. Il est déterminé à se que ces hommes ne s'approchent plus d'elle. Il fera n'importe quoi pour la garder en sécurité, il sentit en lui un besoin vital de la protéger. Il savait que Kono lui botterait les fesses pour ses pensées à son sujet. Elle à toujours agi comme si elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle meme, mais ces hommes lui avaient vraiment fait mal cette fois. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit Kono trébucher sur un obstacle. Il la rejoignit aussi tôt.

"Kono"

"Je vais bien. Donne moi juste une minute."

Steve tendit la main vers elle dans l'obscurité et sentit son corps tremblait violemment.

"Non tu n'est pas bien, tu me mens, dis moi ou tu as mal."

"Partout", chuchota t'elle.

Steve se pencha et l'as prit dans ses bras. Elle ne pesait presque rien, il la tenait fortement contre sa poitrine, elle avait placée son visage dans son cou et il pouvait la sentir pleurer.

"Je peux marcher."

Elle a essayée de se débattre dans ses bras, mais Steve la serra plus fort dans ses bras en la faisant gémir de douleur.

"C'est ce que je pensais. Tu n'est vraiment pas bien, ils viennent de te rouer de coups, je veux savoir comment tu vas et je veux la vérité cette fois. On y vas?"

"On y vas."

Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et pour la première fois elle se détend. Elle respire son odeur viril et se sent en sécurité. Elle ne veut pas lui avouer à quel point elle a eu peur. Si Steve n'était pas venus la chercher, elle aurait été violée et tuée. La réalité la fit frissonner à nouveau et le regard de Steve s'est accroché au sien.

"Je vais nous trouver un endroit pour dormir, je pense qu'il va pleuvoir, on ne voit pas les étoiles et l'air est frais. S'il pleut ils ne vont pas nous poursuivre de suite et on vas pouvoir se reposer."

Après une dizaine de minutes, Steve à trouver un amoncellement de rocher qui à créer une petite grotte. Cela les protégeras de la pluie. Il rentre dans la grotte est vérifie qu'ils soient bien cachés puis s'assoit avec Kono sur ses genoux. Il enlève son sac à dos et s'appuie contre le mur la plaçant entre ses jambes. Elle se tourne sur le côté posant sa tête sur son torse et sa main sur son coeur. Steve espère qu'elle n'as pas sentit son coeur s'accélérer à son contact. Il cache ses sentiments depuis tellement de temps. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit une trousse de premier secours, il prend un pack de glaçe le casse et le pose doucement sur son oeil enflé pendant une minute.

"Mieux?"

"Beaucoup mieux."

Elle lui prit le pack de glace des mains, il sort des lingettes anticeptique et un pansement, il la fit s'écarter de lui, regrettant desuite sa chaleur, et essuya doucement le sang séché. Il utilise sa lampe de poche pour vérifier la coupure.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il faut des points de suture. Cela devrait empecher la coupure de saigner." Il mit un pancement dessus, puis tourna son visage de l'autre côté pour examiner.

"Ils ne t'ont pas louper. Combien de fois t'ont ils taper?"

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai perdu le compte." Elle enleva la main de son visage et baissa la tête. Steve pencha sa tête en arrière pour la regarder.

"Je suis désolé, tellement désolé je les ait laissés te faire du mal. Je n'aurait pas du te laisser y aller seule. C'était mon idée et elle était mauvaise."

Cette fois c'est lui qui détourne le regard et elle qui se penche pour le regarder.

"J'aurais fait la même chose, donc tu dois arreter de t'en vouloir. Tu m'as sauvez et je vais bien, ou bientôt j'irais bien. Sa aurait pus vraiment mal finir pour moi."

Il prend son visage délicatement entre ses mains, et très doucement embrasse son oeil enflé, sa coupure et enfin sa joue meurtrie.

"Kono, je serais mort s'ils t'avaient violée ou tuée. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée."

Sa voix s'étrangle et très délicatement l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Kono le sers dans ses bras pour approfondir le baiser. Il est doux et affectueux. Elle soupire et niche sa tête dans son coup. Steve la tient contre lui d'un bras qui entoure sa taille d'une manière protectrice et de son autre main lui caresse les cheveux doucement.

"Nous devons dormir. Okay?"

Sa réponse a été de se blotir encore plus contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur la sienne calant sa respiration sur la sienne. Dehors, la pluie commence à tomber. Le son est appaisant, cela veut dire aussi que leurs traces seront effacés. Pour l'instant ils sont en scurité. Il espère juste que Danny et Chin ne vont pas mettre longtemps à revenir, car à quelques kilometres en bas de la colline il y avait une douzaine d'homme ou plus prets à se battre avec eux et que Kono n'est pas en étât.


	2. Chapter 2

Ne cours pas, ne te cache pas.

Steve à été réveillé par une odeur de noix de coco et de fleur de tiaré. Il as le nez dans les cheveux de Kono, il sourit, dans la nuit elle s'est recroquevillée contre lui et ils ont les mains enlacés. Steve a soulevé leurs mains jointes et embrassa sa main puis doucement frotta sa joue contre sa main. Elle a commencé à remuer et regarda timidement à travers ses longs cils. Le coeur de Steve se brisa à la vue de son visage où les bleus étaient devenus plus prononcés. Heuresement, l'enflure de son oeil avait diminué et elle pouvait à nouveaux voir avec les deux. Elle a commencé à s'éloigner de lui, mais il la serra contre lui.

"Steve, la nuit dernière ..."

"Ne fais pas ça."

"Je sais que c'était l'intensité du moment."

"Kono ..."

"Tu était inquiet."

"Kono ..."

"J'ai été blessé. Tu t'est senti coupable."

"Kono!"

"Il faut qu'on oublie. Okay?"

"Non, pas d'accord."

"Steve ..."

«Ecoute Kono, j'ai tendance à courir tout le temps, c'est ce que je fais. Je cours et j'essaye d'ignorer mes sentiments. J'essaye de m'éloigner des personnes parsque chaque fois que je me suis approcher trop près de quelqu'un, je lui ai fait du mal, j'ai toujours fait du mal à ceux que j'aime. Cette unité, être à la tête de cette équipe est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu à faire. Je ne sais pas gérer les relations à long terme. Je suis un solitaire au cas où tu ne l'avez pas deviné, mais avec toi, c'est différent. J'ai l'impression que tu comprend tout de moi. Tu comprend ce qui me motive et comment parfois dans le travail je dois oublier tous mes sentiments. On ne trouve pas très souvent une relation comme ça. Je ne veux pas perdre ça. Je ne veux pas te perdre. "

Kono resta silencieuse pendant un long moment. Elle finit par se nicher de nouveau contre sa poitrine et Steve a réalisé que pendant tous ce temps il retenait son souffle, il pensait qu'elle allait s'éloigner de lui, mais ce geste lui fit croire qu'il avait une chance. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était en train de penser à se qu'il venait de lui avouer, d'une main hésitante il a commencé à enlever les cheveux qui lui tomber sur le visage.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette jolie petite tête? Je peux presque entendre tes pensées." Sa vois s'adoucit.

"Kono, parle moi."

"Je pensais."

"A propos de ..."

"Comme toi, je me cache."

"Comment sa tu te cache?"

"Oui je cache tous le temps mes sentiments pour être sur de ne pas être blesser. Je ne veux pas m'investir dans une relation qui peut me détruire émotionnellement à nouveau, j'ai déjà connus cette douleur, et j'ai mis trop de temps à m'en remettre, sa fait trop mal. Je fais toujours le mauvais choix. Crois moi."

"Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Kono."

"Je sais."

"Donc, pour une fois je ne vais pas courir et j'espère que tu ne te cacheras pas. Hier soir, ce n'était pas que l'intensité du moment, Tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait m'as fait admettre se que je sentais depuis longtemps en moi. Je m'inquiète tout le temps quand tu est loin de moi. J'ai toujours peur que tu sois blesser. Je pense ... Je pense que je suis amoureux de toi."

"Non Steve, je ne suis pas le genre de personne dont tu devrait tomber amoureux."

"Kono, ne te caches pas. Je ne vais pas courir si tu ne te caches pas."

"Steve..." Elle dit son nom dans un murmure.

"Kono, laisse moi entrer, tu n'as pas besoin de toujours être une femme forte, tu sais, je n'en penserai pas moins de toi en tant qu'agent. Je sais que je suis ton patron, mais il faut que tu sache, je te vois comme mon égal en tout. Tu est une dure à cuire. Tu me corresponds en tout. Au travail je ne te regardes jamais comme une femme. Mais quand on est loin du travail je vois juste Kono et Steve, je ressens des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne avant. Je te veux Kono. Je te veux tellement que s'a fait mal. Et je ne parle pas d'aller faire un petit tour dans le foin. Je veux être avec toi ... je veux une relation avec toi."

"Je ... je le veux aussi. C'est juste que ... il y'a beaucoup de choses sur moi que tu ne connais pas. Pendant longtemps j'ai été sur des sites de rencontres, Steve, pendant ce temps j'ai fait beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas fière. Si tu savais comment j'êtais, tu ne m'aimeras pas."

"Sa n'as rien avoir avoir avec se que tu est, Kono. Je vois une femme qui a surmonté des moments difficiles et qui vit sa vie différemment maintenant. J'admire tant de choses chez toi. Et tu pense que j'ai un excellent dossier? J'ai souvent franchis les limites et plus d'une fois les lois, j'ai utilisés les femmes. Mais je veux avoir la chance de faire les choses bien avec toi, si tu me laisses Kono."

"Steve ..."

Elle dit encore son nom dans un murmure, mais cette fois il était rempli d'un besoin violent. Steve baissa la tête pour poser ses levres sur les siennes. Il la sentit essayer de se débattre, puis elle à commencé à s'accrocher à lui. Il ne pouvait pas obtenir assez d'elle, il soupira, puis approfondit le baiser, enroulant sa taille fine dans ses bras musclés. Une des mains de Kono glissa dans ses cheveux le tenant serrait contre elle alors qu'il explorait sa bouche sucrée. Lorsqu'ils n'arrivèrent plus à respirer, il se recula, plongeant ses yeux dans son regard. Kono lui sourit, il aimait son sourire.

"Nous avons choisis le pire moment pour ça."

"C'est un euphémisme."

Steve se leva et sortit de la grotte Kono juste derrière lui. Il se retourna pour la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras, se pencha pour l'embrasser une fois de plus. A contrecoeur, il arreta son baiser. Les yeux de Kono brillaient et elle avait son sourire si craquant il se pencha de nouveau et lui fit un léger baiser.

"Nous devons sortir d'ici. La pluie a cessé et nous devons mettre de la distance entre Trent et ses hommes. Comment vont tes côtes?"

"Elles font mal, mais sa ira."

Steve scruté son visage pour voir si elle lui mentait à nouveau.

"Steve, je te dis la vérité, je croyais qu'on été d'accord, on ne courent plus et on ne se cachent plus. Je te dirais quand j'aurais trop mal, ok? Même s'il serait plus amusant de te mentir et que tu me porte comme hier. J'ai aimée sa."

Steve sourit. "Tu as aimée hein?" Il mit son sac sur le dos puis la pris dans ses bras pour la transporter comme hier et il commenca à marcher vers le sommet de la colline.

Kono était en train de rire. "Lâche moi. Je peux marcher, c'est gentil maisje préfairerait que tu me porte comme sa dans le futur et pour d'autres raisons."

" Tu as raison. Tu veux bien me tenir la main?" Steve tendit sa main pour attraper celle de Kono.

C'était environ 10 heures quand finalement Steve et Kono sont arrivés au sommet de la colline. Il n'y avait pas d'hélicoptères dans le ciel et Steve s'inquiétait. Ils étaient exposés içi, il avait un mauvais préssentiment. Kono se tenait à côté de lui mais elle finit par s'assoir, Steve regarda autour de lui il ne voulait pas que Trent la reprenne. Il finit par poser son sac sur un rocher et sortit des barres énergétiques et deux bouteilles d'eau.

"Tu veux une barre énergétique? On à même pas pris le temps de déjeuner."

"Merci, je vais juste prendre de l'eau." Elle aller attrapper la bouteille d'eau que Steve lui avait lancer quand une balle l'explosa en l'air les aspergeant d'eau.

"Kono, descends." Steve se plaça devant elle quand un autre coup de feu retentit."

"Steve!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ne cours pas, ne te cache pas.

Danny s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains en maudissant la mauvaise semaine qu'ils avaient eus. Il regarda la jambe de Chin et parla de nouveau.

"Tu sais que je ne veux pas faire ça, non?"

"Tu le dois frangin, c'est ma cousine qui est là bas et ton meilleur ami que tu l'admette ou pàs. Je serais très bien içi. Vas y."

"Et si je n'arrive pas à te retrouver?"

"Tu feras appel à une équipe de sauvetage et de recherche pour me trouver. Tu sais où je suis. Maintenant vas y est fait attention à toi. Mon accident hier était stupide et je ne peux pas laisser ça mettre les vies de Steve et Kono en danger. Maintenant, allez!"

Chin regarda Danny descendre vers la route. En silence il se traita de tous les noms, hier il descendait trop vite, slalomant entre les arbres, quans il à entendut Danny lui crier de ralentir. Il était sur le bord d'un précipice il ne l'avait pas vus trop occupé à courrir, il n'as pas eu le temps de s'arreter et il est tomber de 3 mètres. Danny l'avait aidée à se hisser sur le rebords du précipice, il avait mal à sa jambe. Danny et lui ont passés une mauvaise nuit sous un arbre, le matin il à essayé de marché avec Danny le soutenant d'un côté, mais la douleur était insupportable et sa jambe à gonflé comme un ballon. Il se doutait qu'il s'était cassé la jambe. Danny devait le laisser içi pour aller prévenir les renforts. Les pensées de Chin dérivèrent au moment où tout à mal tourné.

_**Une semaine plus tôt**_

_Steve regarda son équipe et commença._

_"David Trent c'est un marchand d'armes de haut niveau il fait ses affaires ici puis expédie les armes à l'étranger. Le gouverneur nous a donné carte blanche pour mener à bien cette mission. Elle veut qu'on stoppe les affaires de Trent à Hawaii. Celà fait un an que l'on à des soupçons, mais aucun moyen de prouver son implications dans ces affaires. Kono, on sait que Trent à un faible pour les jolies surfeuses, alors tu vas l'approcher au Big Wave Invitational. Cà commence demain, non?_

_"Oui, c'est la cinquième fois que participe à cette compétition."_

_"Tu dois faire forte impréssion et capter son attention. On doit avoir des yeux et des oreilles à l'intérieur. Tu est notre meilleure chance, une fois que tu auras attirée son attention, je jouerais le rôle de ton petit ami possessif. Trent aime séduire une femme qui est un défi pour lui. Tu le laisseras jouer le protecteur avec toi. Bon tout le monde rentre chez lui et se repose car à partir de demain je veux qu'on surveille Kono et Trent 24 heures sur 24. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque avec sa sécurité. Tu est d'accord avec ça Kono?"_

_"Bien sûr, pas de problèmes. Je ne peux pas attendre pour arreter ce gars."_

_"D'accord, nous nous retrouvons demain matin à la plage. Danny, Chin et vous allaient mettre en place une surveillance. J'escorterais Kono, Kono, tu peux rester une minute?"_

_Après que Danny et Chin soient partis, Steve s'assit sur le bord de la table et fixa longuement Kono._

_"Est tu sur de pouvoir faire cette mission?"_

_"Oui."_

_"Parsque si tu n'est pas prête on peut trouver une autre solution."_

_"Je suis prête. Je sais que je peux le faire."_

_"Je veux dire, Kono, je ne vais pas risquer ta vie, pas pour ce marchand d'armes et ni pour le gouverneur. Je ne veux pas."_

_Elle le regarda et vit dans ses yeux une lueur protectrice. Son coeur fit une envolé dans sa poitrine._

_"Ok, je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis prête."_

_Steve pris une grande respiration et lui demanda._

_"J'espère que tu as de bon talent d'actrice?"_

_"Que veut tu dire?"_

_"Eh bien, il faudra faire semblant d'être ma petite amie demain." Il avait un grand sourire sur son visage._

_Mais les deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu._

_"Je crois que j'arriverai à gérer ça." Dit elle en faisant un pas vers Steve._

_Il se leva. "Je pourrais avoir à t'embrasser où autre chose."_

_"Je pense que je saurais gérer ça aussi si ça arrive."_

_Il fit un pas vers elle. Kono sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Qu'allait il faire? Sa tête à commencé à descendre vers elle jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient à quelques centimètres des siennes. Elle reprit sa respiration, elle pouvait sentir la poitrine de Steve se présser contre la sienne quand il se pencha encore plus en avant. C'est à ce moment qu'il a attrapper le presse papier et partit en direction de la porte. Il regarda Kono par dessus son épaule et lui dit._

_"Tu peux éteindre les lumières? Je viendrais te chercher demain matin à 7 heures." Il reprit son chemin et passa la porte._

_Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer? Est ce qu'il flirtait avec elle? Kono savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit. _

_Le lendemain, Steve était arrivé pîle à l'heure et ils sont partis vers la plage._

_Elle avait deux planches de surf pour la compétition, chacun d'eux en porté une, tandis que Steve glissa son bras autour de sa taille. Ils se tenaient au sommet d'une dune de sable et Steve lui montra Trent et son entourage. Autour de lui il y avait 10 hommes et tout un groupe de femmes. Il était grand, avec des cheveux blonds. Il est très beau, mais Kono pouvait dire rien qu'en le regardant, qu'il etait arragont et inbu de sa personne._

_Comme ils passaient au niveau du groupe de Trent, elle regarda par dessus son épaule et lui sourit. Elle put voir Trent lui retourner son sourire. Ils s'arretèrent à environ 10 mêtre de Trent et posèrent leurs planches dans le sable. Steve attira Kono vers lui et l'enlaça, il enfouit son nez dans son cou, puis remonta vers son oreille._

_"Il est à surveiller. Cest le moment de faire ton show."_

_Sur ce, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Kono se sentit fondre dans l'étreinte de Steve et dus se rappeller que c'était un rôle qu'ils jouaient. Wow, il était le meilleur homme qu'elle ait jamais embrassée. Elle cassa le baiser et sortit sa planche du sable. Elle ne put résister à donner un dernier baiser du bout des lèvres avant de partir à l'eau. Elle était pleinement consciente que David Trent etait en train de regarder le mouvement de ses hanches. Et Steve aussi. Attendez. D'où vient cette pensée?_

_La compétion à durée plusieurs heures. Kono a pris plusieurs bonnes vagues et elle savait qu'elle allait être dans le top 3. Après son tour final, elle est retournée près de Steve. Alors qu'elle allait s'assoir dans le sable Steve l'attrapa par les hanches et la fit s'assoir sur ses genoux. Pendant quelques secondes Kono aurait souhaitée ne pas être sous couverture, elle commencait à vraiment aimer ça. C'était très intime et ses pensée la prirent au dépourvu. Steve chuchote son oreille._

_"Flirt avec Trent par dessus mon épaule."_

_Kono releva la tête et trouvas l'homme en train de la fixer. Elle passa ses bras autour des épaules de Steve, tout en fixant Trent dans les yeux. Steve serra Kono contre lui. C'était si difficile de flirter avec Trent alors que Steve l'a tenait dans ses bras. Il sentait si bon. Elle repoussa cette pensée de sa tête et continua à fixer Trent du regard tout en lui souriant. Trent la regarda pendant encore quelques minutes, il la déshabillait du regard. Kono se sentait sale d'être observée comme ça. Enfin Trent se leva et se dirigea vers eux._

_" Salut. Je m'appelle David Trent »._

_Steve leva les yeux vers le gars et fronça les sourcils._

_"Vous étiez superbe là bas."_

_Kono sourit et se leva. "Merci. C'est ma passion."_

_"C'est évident. Ecoutez je vais donner une fête dans ma maison sur la plage tout de suite après la fin de la compétition. Pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas avec votre ami ... un petit moment? J'aimerais vous poser quelques question sur votre technique. Voici ma carte avec mon adresse, vous pouvez venir dans quelques heures?"_

_Steve se leva et saisit la carte._

_Kono derrière lui, lui arrache des mains et la glisse dans son haut de bikini. "Bien sûr, c'est une bonne idée."_

_Trent continua sa promenade sur la plage avec son groupe. Pendant se temps Steve fit semblant de se mettre en colère contre Kono. Il regarda Trent qui lui regardait Kono par dessus son épaule en souriant._

_"Il est toujours en train de te regarder."_

_Kono posa ses mains sur ses hanches et fit semblant de se mettre en colère elle aussi. Elle attrapa une des planches et se dirigea vers la voiture. Steve attrape l'autre et la suivit. Il avait un mauvais préssentiment sur ce gars. C'était trop facile, Kono avait été vraiment incroyable. Elle avait séduit Trent en quelques heures. L'idée le rendait malade. Ils devraient faire un grand scandale à cette fête. Il à été sorti de ses pensées par Kono._

_"Bonjour, il y'a quelqu'un là haut? Elle mis les planches de surfs à l'arrière de la jeep de Steve. "Allons y mec, Trent nous attend."_

_Danny et Chin les ont rejoins dans la jeep._

_"Ta performance était très convaincante cousine. Est ce que j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter?"_

_"Très drôle Chin, qu'avez vous découvert?"_

_Danny se moquer de la conversation entre les cousins. "Il a une grande maison, la plus part des membres de sa bande vivent avec lui. Aucune source de revenus et il fait une fête en pleine journée._

_"Okay, Kono, c'est ta dernière chance de faire machine arrière, si tu veux on arrète là. Je dois te dire, que je commence à avoir un mauvais préssentiment sur cette mission."_

_"Je vais bien Steve, allons y."_

_Danny et Chin sortirent de la jeep. "Sois prudente cousine."_

_"C'est du gatêau."_

_Une heure plus tard, ils se garrèrent devant l'immense maison en bord de mer de Trent. Kono s'était changée, elle a mis un sarong qui flottait sur ses hanches. Elle a littéralement perdu le souffle, rompre avec Steve allait vraiment être difficile. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire._

_"Je vais bien, Steve ne t'inquiète pas."_

_"J'ai l'air inquiet?"_

_"Tu regardait quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce que c'est?"_

_"Je pratique mon regard jaloux."_

_"C'est à droite."_

_Ils ont suivi un chemin qui faisait le tour de la maison et d'où le son venait. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Pendant un moment ils se mêlairent à la fête, jusqu'à ce que Trent les repèrent et s'approche d'eux;_

_"Vous êtes magnifique." Il lui prit la main tandis qu'il la regarder de haut en bas. Steve grogna._

_"Je vous l'empreinte pendant un moment, j'ai beaucoup de questions à lui poser."_

_Après cela, il à éloigner Kono de Steve. Elle se tourna vers Steve. Il était temps pour lui de faire son jaloux. Il marcha droit sur Kono l'attrapannt de force par le bras, obligeant Trent à la lacher._

_"Est ce que c'est ce que tu veux? Partir avec lui si s'est çà je rentre chez moi. Je veux dire bébé. J'en ai marre de ce genre de choses."_

_Kono regarda Steve et haussa les épaules. "D'accord." Elle revint vers Trent et pris sa main. "Allons y."_

_Steve la rattrapa à nouveau, et mis un coup de poing en plein dans le visage de Trent. Il se précipita de nouveau vers Trent, mais deux de ses hommes de main lui saisirent les bras. Trent se mit à frapper Steve dans l'estomac._

_Kono dut se retenir d'intervenir. Elle détestait avoir à regarder Steve souffrir pour elle. Elle savait qu'il pourrait facilement retourner la situation avec Trent et les deux autres qui le tenaient._

_Après qu'ils l'ait lâchés, il jetà un dernier coup d'oeil à Kono. Lorsqu'il fut assis dans sa jeep, il se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix. Il savait qu'elle était une bonne flic et qu'elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle, mais il avait un étrange sentiment dans le coeur._


	4. Chapter 4

Ne cours pas, ne te cache pas.

_**Le présent**_

"Steve!"

Kono regarde avec horreur Steve se prendre une balle. Il la pousse hors du chemin, Kono attrape le sac sur le sol et tout les deux ils commencent à redescendre la colline en passant de l'autre côté des rochers. Steve cours le plus vite possible et Kono le suit juste dérrière. Comment allaient ils s'en sortir? Ces hommes étaient des tireurs d'élites. C'est alors qu'elle à vu, une énorme cascade sur le côté gauche. Steve se dirigea droit sur la cascade. Kono le suivit en se demandant comment ils pourraient brouiller leurs pistes. La cascade est trop raide. Steve s'arrete et l'attend. Son bras saignant beaucoup et il était obligé de le tenir avec son autre main.

"Steve à quoi tu pense, on ne peux pas descendre par là, on fairait mieux de continué du côté droit."

"Kono dans 3 minutes ces homme seront au sommet de la colline et on seras en plein dans leur ligne de tir. C'est le moyen de descendre rapidement."

Kono le regarde choquée. "Est tu en train de dire ce que je pense que tu vas dire?"

"On saute."

"Steve quand j'étais enfant, j'avais l'habitude de sauter dans les cascades, mais celle ci est au moin 4 fois plus grande. On pourrait mourir."

"Si on reste içi on vas certainement mourir. Tu as confiance en moi?" Il lache son bras bléssé et tend la main pour attrapper la sienne.

Kono jetà un dernier regard derrière elle, sers sa main et s'approche du bord de la cascade.

"Hey dans d'autres circontances je suis sure qu'on trouverait sa amusant."

"Oh, oui. Quand toute cette histoire seras finis on reviendras." Lui répond Kono sarcastiquement.

"Prête?" Elle haussa les épaules. "C'est peut être mieux au fond."

"Saute!"

La puissance de la chute quand ils ont touchés l'eau lui as fait laché la main de Steve. Elle à lutté et lutté contre le courant. Le poids du sac l'entraine vers le fond, puis elle se souvient que la meilleure chose à faire est de se détendre et de laisser le courant la faire remonter à la surface. Elle refait enfin surface et avale un grand bol d'air. Steve se tient près de l'endroit où ils peuvent sortir de la cascade. Il lève son bras en l'air dans un signe de victoire et se glisse hors de la cascade. Kono le suivit à travers les rochers glissants pendants plusieurs minutes. Sauf si l'un des hommes de Trent on vus par où ils sont allés et décide les suivre, ils ne peuvent pas les trouvés pour l'instant. Kono était soulagée et inquiète en même temps. Steve n'est pas en forme est encore moins pour retourner au sommet. Comment allait ils s'en sortir alors que Danny et Chin sont à leurs recherche de l'autre côté au sommet? Au moins ils sont en sécurité. Kono s'est avancée vers Steve qui se tenait le bras. Il avait un masque de douleur inscrit sur son visage, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et il était très pâle, même s'il essayait de le cacher à Kono.

"Qu'est ce que je te disais? C'était pas mal, non?"

"Que du plaisir. Allons y."

"Kono ..."

"Tu vas sortir de là est t'assoir là bas sur les rochers dans l'ombre."

"Je te trouve bien autoritaire d'un coup, femme."

"Eh bien, c'est comme sa, tu vas allé t'assoir et te tenir tranquille pendant que je jette un coup d'oeil à ton bras avant qu'on reparte. Nous avons au moins 3 heures d'avance sur eux, même si je doute qu'ils pense qu'ont soit passé par là. Donc nous avons un peu de temps. Assis toi!"

"Oui, madame."

Kono regarda Steve alors qu'il s'assoit sur un rocher. Il as l'air épuisé. Elle sort la trousse de premier secours qui était enfernée dans un sac étanche. Steve l' as regarda avec un petit sourire.

"C'est à ton tour de jouer les infirmières avec moi, cette fois."

Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, et la posa sur sa joue, en lui envoyant un sourire ravageur. Ses fossettes le rendait fou. Steve sentit son coeur se gonflé d'amour. Il est totalement et complétement tomber amoureux d'elle. Comment est ce arrivé? Steve McGarrett n'était jamais tomber amoureux. Comment est ce que ce brin de fille avait pus lui voler son coeur en seulement six mois? Il baissa les yeux pour éviter qu'elle voie son amour pour elle.

"Tu vas devoir enlever ton t-shirt, pour que je puisse examiner et nettoyer ta blessure."

Steve as fait passé son t-shirt par dessus sa tête, et Kono n'as pas pus s'enpêcher de regarder ses abdos. Une rougeur s'est propagée sur ses joues. Qu'est qui n'allait pas chez elle? C'est une surfeuse. Tout les jours elle voit des hommes sans t-shirt, et elle à déjà vus Steve sans à plusieurs reprises. Bien sûr c'était avant leurs baisers. Ressaisis-toi fille!

Elle as vu Steve grimacé quand elle lui as attrapé son bras bléssé. La plaie saigne encore, mais moins qu'avant. Sa principale préocupation est que la blessure ais put s'infecter à cause de l'eau.

"Tu as de la chance , je ne pense pas que la balle est atteint l'os, ça vas faire un mal de chien."

Kono utilise du désinfectant pour nettoyer l'entrée et la sortie de la blessure. Elle mis ensuite de la crème antibactérienne, tout en regardant Steve qui essayait de ne pas montrer sa douleur.

"Tu sais, tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'être forte tout le temps. C'est pareil pour toi. Ca fait mal, et tu n'est pas superman. Tu est fait de chair et de sang arrête de faire ton dûr à cuire."

Steve soupira et planta son regard dans ses grands yeux bruns. Il a essayé de lui faire un sourire, mais celà ressemblé plus à une grimace.

"Tu as raison et c'est vrai que ça fait mal. L'eau froide m'as engourdis pendant un moment, mais maintenant la douleur revient. Je me sens un peu étourdi aussi."

Kono a enveloppé son bras dans de la gaze et l'as fixer avec du ruban adhésifs. Elle a sorti un bandage triangulaite et lui as fait une écharpe pour le bras. Elle ramassa son t-shirt, elle l'a aidée à passer son bras bléssé en premier, puis l'as aidée as passer sa tête. Steve as fait passer son bras valide dans la manche et Kono a arrangé son t-shirt elle a glissé son bras bléssé dans l'écharpe.

"Cela devrait tenir ton bras pendant un moment."

"Merci Kono."

Ils se turent tous les deux, se fixant. Steve se rapproche d'elle. Il pose sa main libre sur sa nuque et caresse son cou avec le pouce. Il approche son visage du sien et lui donne un long et doux baiser. Quand ils se séparent, Steve pose sa tête sur son épaule.

"Steve, on a besoin de se reposer, il y'a un endroit où on seras cachés là bas entre les arbres, on devrait dormir un peu."

Elle sortie du sac la couverture de survie et la posa sur le sol, elle mit le sac par terre pour s'en servire d'oreiller. Elle prit sa main et l'obligeat à s'allonger avec elle sur la couverture. Steve s'est couché sur son bras valide et Kono se mit face à lui. Elle posa son bras autour de sa taille et se rapprocha de lui.

"Kono ... je ..."

"Je sais ... moi aussi. Maintenant reposons-nous. Nous aurons le temps pour parler de ça plus tard, maintenant il faut sortir d'içi et arreter Trent. J'ai un compte à régler avec lui."

"T'est quelqu'un toi, tu sais?"

"Maintenant dormons." Elle caressa son visage, puis elle s'approcha de lui. Elle embrassa ses paupières et se blottit contre elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était fatiguée et en quelques minutes, ils s'etaient endormis.


	5. Chapter 5

Ne cours pas, ne te cache pas.

Chin leva les yeux vers le soleil d'après midi, Danny devait être en bas de la montagne maintenant. En espérant que les renforts soient en route. Il a gardé les yeux fixés sur le ciel et essaye de ne pas penser à la douleur.

"Où est-tu, Danny? Qu'est-ce qui te prend autant temps?"

En bas de la colline, Danny regarde à nouveau son portable pour voir s'il à du réseau. Oui! Deux barres. Au moins ce n'est plus "service indisponiible" comme les 5 dernieres heures.

"Bureau du gouverneur. Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Le gouverneur. Maintenant!"

"Je suis désolé monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez pas parler au gouverneur comme ça. Je vais prendre votre nom, et Mme le gouverneur ou un menbre de son personnel vous rappellera dès que possible."

"Non! Maintenant. Dites lui que Steve McGarett est en danger. Je pense qu'elle voudras prendre mon appel."

"Un instant."

Quelques instants plus tard, Danny était en ligne avec le gouverneur.

"De quoi avez-vous besoin."

Deux heures plus tard Danny regardat un immense convoi et trois hélicoptères arrivés sur lieux. Il y avait des véhicules tout terrain partout. Le gouverneur est sorti de l'un des premiers SUV et se dirigea vers Danny avec un colonel. Elle ne plaisantée pas, elle avait fait venir l'armée pour arreter Trent. Il espérait juste que Steve et Kono n'avait pas déjà payés le prix de leur mission sous couverture. La mission avait bien commencée, mais tout c'était emballée. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever les images de la tête.

_**Il ya deux jours**_

_Kono se trouvait sur le balcon et écouter une conversation de Trent et ses hommes qui se trouvait sur la terrasse du dessous. Cela faisait 5 jours qu'elle passait presque tout son temps chez Trent. Elle venait juste de revenir d'une réunion avec Steve ..._

_"Kono je n'aime pas que tu prennent des risques. Tu est rentrée dans son bureau, alors qu'il était encore dans la maison. Et s'il t'avait attrapée?_

_Elle hausse les épaules. "Je ne me suis pas fait attrapée donc tout vas bien, on peut continuer la mission." Kono commence à partir quand la main de Steve se referme sur son bras, la tirant vers lui, la forçant à la regarder. Kono baissat les yeux. Il lui a pris le menton la forcant à avoir de nouveau un contact visuel avec lui._

_"Kono, je te dit que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de tels risques. Tu n'as pas à m'impressionner."_

_"Qui a dit que je veux t'impressionner? J'essaie juste de faire mon travail, McGarrett." Elle était vraiment en colère maintenant._

_"Je suis désolé. Kono on peut reprendre?"_

_"Bien."_

_"Bien."_

_Elle dégagea son bras de la main de Steve et remis un peu d'espace entre eux. Elle avait besoin que Steve voye qu'elle puisse mener sa mission à bien._

_"Bon, tu enregistre sa réunion avec ce gars Saxton, puis tu fou le camp de là. Okay? Tu as fait se qu'il fallait Kono. Trent n'as pas encore essayé de te mettre dans son lit, mais sa fait 5 jours. Et il pourrait essayé de te forcer."_

_"Je peux prendre soin de moi."_

_La voix de Steve se fait plus douce. "Tu as vus quel genre d'homme il est. J'ai vu comment il te regardait à la plage et à la fête. Il aime les femmes et je ne pense pas qu'une femme lui est déja dit non et qu'il accepte cette réponse. Il pourrait te faire du mal. Tu comprend?"_

_Kono déglutit, elle savait que Steve avait raison. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas pris soin d'elle comme ça, avec cette tendresse. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non, non, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer devant lui._

_"Tu sais, si tu continue à réagir comme ça, je vais finir par croire que tu est vraiment jaloux! Est que tu te prend vraiment pour mon petit ami." Le taquina t'elle, en essayant de cacher ses émotions._

_Steve la fixa pendant un moment. "Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux."_

_Kono perdit son souffle. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. La seule chose qu'elle voulait s'était se jeter dans ses bras et qu'il la garde en sécurité près de lui, mais elle se vantait tout le temps qu'elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit sa faiblesse._

_"Je ... je ferais mieux d'y aller. Trent à fait préparer un diner aux chandelles pour nous deux. Il m'attend."_

_"D'accord, tu devrais y aller."_

_Le coeur de Kono battait la chamade. Steve se pencha sur elle pour éteindre les lumières. Il était dans son espace personnel, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps. Elle avait l'impréssion que ses jambes ne la portait plus._

_"Je serai à dix heures au point de rendez vous. Si je n'y suis pas c'est qu'il y a un problème."_

_"Promets moi d'être prudente."_

_"Promis."_

_"Je vais faire ma dernière action de petit ami jaloux, même si je préférerais la faire dans d'autre circonstance."_

_"Vraiment."_

_Ils étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre. "Oui." Puis il captura les levres de Kono dans un baiser passionné. Kono c'est sentit fondre dans son baiser. "Steve."_

_"Nous discuterons, de cette relation, plus tard." Elle lui fit un doux sourire._

_"J'attend cette conversation avec impatience."_

_"Vraiment?"_

_"Oui."_

_Kono sortie alors que le soleil se coucher. Elle sourit à Steve, monta dans sa jeep et partis vers la maison de Trent. Steve ne savait pas que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait avant la nuit dans le camp. Il ne savait pas qu'il deviendrait fou pendant la dispariton de Kono._

_Kono mis le magnétophone en marche et se pencha par dessus le balcon autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle jetait des regards par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne viennent sur le balcon avec elle. Les voix des deux hommes étaient de plus en plus forte. Elle avait aperçu Saxton, quant-il est arrivé, elle et Trent étaient encore en train de diner. Trent lui avait tenu la main durant tout le repas, et il s'était mis en colère quand Saxton était arrivé 1 heure plus tôt. Il lui à dit de patienter dans la maison, et qu'il arrivait. Kono devait mettre en route le magnétophone et pris comme prétexte d'aller aux toilettes pour s'éloigner de Trent et de ses hommes de main, elle disparut à l'étage._

_"Jolie fille."_

_"Oui, très jolie et talentueuse aussi. C'est comme sa que je les aime. Pourquoi tu est en avance?"_

_"Je suis inquiet. Deux hommes m'ont posés des questions sur toi. L'un d'entre eux est hawaiien et l'autre était un haole. Il faudra arranger sa, sinon c'est la dernière fois que je fairait affaire avec toi."_

_"Relax, mec, mes hommes se chargent de transporter votre commande dès se soir. Envoyer vos hommes au point de rendez vous pour récupérer les armes. Mais on paye se soir, mon ami."_

_"Comme toujours." A dit Saxton._

_Kono a entendu le bruit d'un sac qu'on posait sur la table. Elle se pencha sur la balustrade en essayant de voir ce qui se passait. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit le magnétophone glisser de sa main. Elle le regardat, impuissante, s'écraser sur la terasse. Elle se figea quand Trent leva la tête et l'apercut._

_"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"_

_Kono entendit les hommes de Trent gravir les escaliers 4 à 4. Elle décida d'escalader la facade de la maison, arriver sur le toit, elle se dirigea de l'autre côté pour descendre en s'accrochant à un trémis. Elle avait fait la moitié de la descente quand elle s'est laisser tomber. Elle commenca à se relever pour courrir quand elle sentit un canon de révolver sur sa tête._

_"Lanai, nous n'avons pas fini de diner, reviens avec moi sur la terasse."_

_Il la relève brusquement en la tenant fortement par le bras. Kono grimaça de douleur._

_Il l'as forçat à s'assoir sur une chaise, Kono le fixer avec un regard plein de défi. Elle voyait qu'il était fou de rage._

_"Lanai, enfin si s'est ton vrai nom, qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi. Hein?"_

_Il l'as giflé, puis lui mit un coup de crosse de révolver dans la tempe droite._

_"Pour qui tu travailles? Tu est flic?"_

_"Je suis journaliste pour le Honolulu Star Advertiser. J'ai entendu des rumeurs disant que l'on pouvait trouver des trucs dignes d'intérêts pour faire un article sur toi, donc j'ai décidée de te rencontrer. L'homme qui était avec moi est un ami qui m'as aider à t'approché. Personne au journal ne savait que je voulais travailler sur toi. Je le jure"_

_"Disons que je te crois. Qui me dit que t'on éditeur ne sait pas sur quoi tu travailles?" Kono perdit son souffle alors qu'il lui donner une série de coup dans l'estomac. "Allez chérie, tu peux faire mieux que ça."_

_Kono en tentant de reprendre son souffle. "Je suis sérieuse, tu peux appeller le journal, je suis sensée être en vacances."_

_Trent pris le magnétophone. "Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres enregistrements?"_

_"Non, c'est le seul."_

_Avant qu'elle ne comprenne se qu'il lui arrive, Trent lui mis un coup sur la tête avec le magnétophone. Ses yeux se sont noyés de larmes et la dernière chose dont elle se rappelle avant de tomber inconsciente c'est du sang commencant à couler sur son visage._

_Quand Kono se réveilla, elle était allongée sur le sol dans les écuries. Les hommes de main de Trent étaient en train de charger des caisses dans les voitures. Saxton n'était plus là, mais elle entendait Trent abboyer des ordres. Un des hommes remarqua qu'elle était réveillée et appella Trent._

_"Eh bien, la belle endormie à décidait de nous rejoindre."_

_Il fit signe à deux de ses hommes de la relever. Il s'approcha d'elle et commenca a poser ses mains sur son corps, il la pincat, la toucha et finalement fit glisser une main main sous son t-shirt et sous son pantalon pour la toucher et la caresser. C'était humiliant. Elle voulait mourrir alors que le groupe d'hommes la regardaient en souriant._

_"Lanai, je suis déçu que l'on ne puisse pas continer cette activité, mais je te laisse avec ces hommes pour qu'ils puissent profiter de toi avant que tu nous quitte."_

_Il lui a donner un nouveau coup, qui l'a fit tomber sur le sol, elle n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux. Un des hommes l'as attrapper et la jeter dans un des coffres de voiture. Avant de retomber inconsceiente sa dernière pensée fut pour Steve._


	6. Chapter 6

Ne cours pas, ne te cache pas.

_**Le présent **_

Quand Kono se reveilla, elle vit que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Sa lumière filtrait à travers les arbres. Elle était couchée sur le dos et la tête de Steve était sur son coeur, son bras bléssé était posé sur son torse et ses cheveux lui chatouillait le menton. Elle s'est rendu compte, que pendant qu'ils dormaient, leurs mains s'étaient enlacées. Elle leva sa main pour lui caresser les cheveux. Quand ses doigts touchèrent son front, elle remarqua qu'il était brulant. Il avait de la fièvre, la blessure avait du s'infecter. Ils devaient trouver des antibiotiques tout de suite. Steve à commencait à se réveiller.

"Tu me regardait dormir?"

"Juste un peu. Je pense que tu as une infection tu est brulant de fièvre. On doit repartir. Tu vas réussir à te lever?"

"Oui c'est bon, par contre toi sa va aller." Il la regardait avec inquiétude et tendresse.

"Ma coupure me fait mal, et ma tête aussi, sinon sa va, on peut y aller."

Alors qu'ils riaient, Steve se pencha pour lui donner un doux baiser. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, trop chaudes. Elle était inquiète pour lui. Elle ne lui a pas dit, mais sa vision devenait floue et elle avait envie de vomir. Elle était sûre d'avoir une commotion cérèbrale.

Ils commencèrent à remonter au sommet de la montagne, tout en se soutenant l'un, l'autre. Alors qu'ils monter, ils ont entendu un hélicoptère, mais a qui appartenait-il aux renforts, ou aux hommes de Trent. Steve regarda à travers les arbres et remarqua que les hélicoptère avait un camouflage militaire. C'étaient les renforts, ils sortirent du couvert des arbres et firent des signes au pilote. L'hélicoptère commenca à s'éloigner. Steve s'effondra sur le sol un masque de douleur gravé sur le visage. Kono le regarda avec crainte. Les avaient-ils vus? Kono tomba à genoux près de Steve et le prit dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment qu'ils virent l'hélicoptère revenir et se poser à 50 mètres d'eux.

La porte de l'hélicoptère s'ouvrit et Danny sauta avec plusieurs médecins. Ils se dirigèrent vers eux, les médecins mirent Steve sur une civière. Kono se leva pour les suivre, mais ses jambes ne la portaient plus, Danny l'attrapa avant qu'elle touche le sol, il la porta et suivit les médecins vers l'hélicoptère.

Il la regarda en souriant. "Je savais que Steve te retrouverais et te sortirais de là. Tu sais, il est devennus fou quand il s'est rendu compte que tu n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il faudra que tu m'explique se qui se passe entre vous."

Kono secoua la tête et sourit. «Rien, où est Chin?"

Danny la posa dans l'hélicoptère. A côté Steve était allongés pendant que le médecin, lui donnait les premiers secours, il tendit la main pour attrapper celle de Kono.

Elle lui prit la main alors que Danny souriait «Rien, bien sûr."

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Trent?"

"Lui et ses copains sont entre les mains des fédéraux. Lorsque j'ai appellé le gouverneur, deux heures après elle avait fait appel à la moitié d'une base militaire. Ils ont attrapés Saxton et les hommes de Trent pendant qu'ils livraient les armes. Trent n'était pas avec eux, mais on l'a trouver à quelques kilometres de là. Il pense qu'on ne vous retrouveras jamais et sans ton témoignage, il n'y a pas de preuves. Il me tarde de voir sa tête quand tu rentreras dans la salle d'audience. Kono, Chin était tellement inquiet pour toi qu'il n'as pas fait attention, en descendant il est tombé de plusieurs mètres et c'est cassé la jambe, il est à l'hopital. C'est pour sa qu'on a mis autant de temps à prévenir les secours. Alors que c'est il passer entre vous pendant ce temps?"

Steve regarda Kono et lui sourit, puis il ferma ses yeux en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Kono lui sourit amoureusement, et ferma elle aussi s'est yeux tout en recouvrant de son autre main leurs deux mains jointes.

"Oh, allez les gars donnaient moi des détails. Kono? Steve? Il y a quelqu'un?"

Le seul bruit qu'entendit Danny c'est le son de l'hélicotère qui décoller pour aller vers l'hopital.

_**Deux semaines plus tard**_

Steve était assis sur le sable et regardait sa petite amie, prendre une vague. Elle était vraiment belle quand elle surfait. Elle jetta un regard vers lui. Il se le va et pris sa planche et alla la rejoindre dans l'eau.

"Tu vas rester ici toute la journée, où on vas fêter le fait que je puisse enfin reprendre mes activitées quotidiennes, maintenant qu'on m'as enlever mes points de suture." Lui dit-il en remuant les sourcils.

"Si tu arrives a tenir sur la prochaine vague, je ferais peut-être une pause."

"Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi ces deux dernières semaines."

"C'est un plaisir, surtout quand il a fallut empecher Danny et Chin de découvrir notre secret."

"J'ai aimé t'avoir avec moi tout le temps, et je mis suis habitué."

"Moi aussi."

Ils se regardèrent jusqu'à ce que Kono apercoit "Une vague."

Ils ont profité de la vague l'un à côté de l'autre. Steve ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. Ils ont décidés de retourner sur le sable, arrivé sur la plage Steve fit tomber les planches par terre et porta kono jusqu'à leurs serviettes.

"Hey, laisse moi descendre Haolé."

"Tu m'avais dit que je pourrais te porter comme ça pour d'autre raison dans le futur."

Steve posa Kono sur la serviette et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Il s'appuya sur son coude et la regarda, caressant son ventre avec son autre main.

"Kono, je ne veux pas que tu partes."

"Steve, je ne vais nulle part."

"Je ... Je veux que tu restes. Je veux être avec toi, Kono. Ces derniers jours ont étaient merveilleux, juste toi et moi chez moi, être ensemble pour tout, regarder des films se promener sur la plage, je sais que je c'est ce que je veux pour nous. J'espère que tu ressens la même chose..."

Les yeux de Kono étaient aussi brillant que ceux de Steve, elle se releva pour lui donner un baiser. Il finit par se reculer.

"Prête à donner un vrai spectacle à nos deux espions?"

Son sourire apparus en même temps que ses faussettes "Absolument."

Il l'as attirrer vers lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et approfondit son baiser.

Sur la falaise, au dessus la plage, il y avait les deux espions avec des jumelles.

"Oh, non! Mes yeux. Mes yeux!"

"Tes yeux? Est les miens? C'est ma cousine là-bas!"

Steve sourit alors qu'ils se levaient, lui et Kono pour récupérer leurs planches et rentrer chez lui. Après les avoir ranger ils ont fait un signe de la main à Danny et Chin en haut de la falaise.

"Rendez vous lundi, les gars."

Il ne leur fallut que 10 minutes pour retourner chez Steve. Il descendit de la voiture et se dépécha d'attrapper Kono pour la porter dans sa chambre. Elle rit, impuissante dans ses bras.

Il la posa doucement sur le lit, elle tendit la main et lui caressa la joue.

Steve s'allongea à côté d'elle et caressa ses cheveux, il la regardait avec tant d'amour dans ses yeux.

"Plus besoin de courir, de nous cacher. Je t'aime Kono."

"Je t'aime aussi, Steve."

_**FIN**_


End file.
